Little Boy, Big Change
by EyeBlood6769
Summary: Cliche Plot with lots of twists. Hermione is captured and Snape is forced to do the unthinkable resulting in changes neither of them expected. Good news is I kept them as IN CHARACTER as possible.
1. Chapter 1: The Secret

Little Boy, Big Change

A/N: OK, as most of you know, or don't know yet since I haven't posted any of my stories here before, I am unable to access my other accounts on this site for hotangelictomboy or pplhater2493 so I therefore have to abandon all stories pertaining to those sites due to unforseen circumstances. I really hate doing this because I hate it when people do it to me as well, but I do not have my backup files anymore and it will not let me copy them because it thinks I'm trying to forge them. I am so sorry about this, but unless someone can hack into it and get me the files, there is no way to continue on with the stories. Once again, very sorry guys.

Prologue: The Rape

Hermione Granger was cold, confused and scared. Her vision was blurred due to the torture she had endured and her head pounded like a jackhammer. She felt herself being dragged across the floor of the Dark Lord's throne room. She had been in his clutches for a week now, having been captured at a battle.

As she was dropped to the floor, Hermione pushed herself up, her tattered clothes falling from her body. Then she heard his voice, the coldness filling her bones, the hissing making her shiver.

"We'll, Severus, here is your challenge. I have saved her specifically for you. Other than torture, nothing has been done to her. Prove your loyalty to me." There was a long pause as the tension built around them. "Take her."

"My Lord," Hermione heard the potions master say. "The Order has been looking for her."

"Yes, Severus, I am aware."

"My Lord."

Hermione felt rather than saw Snape remove his robes. As he neared her, she saw him unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. Her vision, ringing ears, and fear caused her to try to crawl away from the man. Snape grabbed her legs and flipped her onto her back, pinning her to the cold, damp floor. The pain of her hymen breaking and the subsequent result gave her the relief of passing out.

When Hermione came to, she was being carried. She struggled against the strong hands that held her, but stopped when the man spoke. It was Snape.

We are almost to Headquaters. You can sleep and rest when we arrive. I suggest you tell no one of what occured unless you wish to lose the war."

They entered the house shortly after and Molly Weasley screamed when she saw who it was in Snape's arms, effectivley waking the house. When Snape tried to hand her off to Lupin, she refused to let go of him.

Unpon arriving in her room, she requested that she be left alone with Snape after she was settled in. Her Potions Master stayed across the room, staring at the floor with his arms crossing his chest.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

He looked up at her in surprise, speaking with his usual sneer in an effort to cover it up. "How can you thank someone who raped you, Miss Granger?"

"Because he did not want to. And he kept me alive."

Chapter 1: The Secret

It was over. Voldemort was dead. The Final Battle had taken Kingsley, Percy, Moody, and Flitwick from the Order. The funerals were held together and ended in a flash for Hermione. Her mind was elsewhere.

Many people had questioned her about what she had endured, but she had told them nothing. She had promised she never would, but now it looked like she had no choice. She had a secret and she had kept it for two months to win the war, just as Snape had requested of her.

She now sat oustide Grimuald Place next to a tree when Ginny approached.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Hermione answered, closing her book.

"Do you want to talk about it," Ginny asked.

"About what," Hermione queried.

"Your baby," Ginny answered softly after making sure they could not be heard.

Hermione was silent.

"It's been three months since you were captured. A month after that, you started eating more and you've been sick, as well."

Hermione stood and pleaded, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Why not," Ginny asked, confused.

"Please!"

"Okay, but why?"

"I haven't told the father yet," Hermione said, relaxing the moment Ginny agreed to keep quiet about her plight.

"Are you going to?"

"Yes, I just know when I will be able to."

"The night before you were taken, I know you were alone with Ron. He's my brother. I know he'll be there-"

"It's not Ron's," Hermione interrupted.

Ginny was silent with comprehension and then said tentatively, "You mean...when you were with You-Know-Who?"

"Yes." What had happened to Hermione was left unsaid between the two of them. They sat silently for hours, each thinking of what they would do.

"I'll be there for you," Ginny finally said. "If you need anything, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Ginny."

Later that evening, Severus Snape walked into Headquarter's kitchen at dinner and said, "Miss Granger, I wish to speak with you."

Hermione looked up from her dinner and stood to leave with him. When they arrived in her room, Snape closed the door behind them and silenced the room.

"When did you plan on telling me," He questioned.

"She remained silent and confused as to what he was referring to.

"Miss Weasley informed me in a letter of your pregnancy. She then requested that I find the man who raped you so you could speak with him. So again, I ask you, when were you going to inform me?"

"When you stopped avoiding me at all cost," Hermione answered.

"Who else did you inform?"

"Ginny found out on her own, I asked her not to tell anyone."

"Well, she told me!" Snape shouted.

"Don't yell at me! I'm no longer your student and I'm nearly twenty years old, certainly no longer a child."

"Yes, nad I'm thirty-nine. How will you explain the age difference to this child?"

"I'm doing this with or without your help."

"Don't I get a say in this," he demanded.

"If you want one."

"Then why don't you put the baby up for adoption?"

"I have always wanted children. It just happened sooner than I expected. I'm not giving it up."

"Fine then, keep the damn baby!" Snape slammed the door behind him and left her alone.

A/N: This story is the longest one that I have written so far and it is not finished but I feel that I am far enough ahead and have it all planned out that it should not take me that long to get it out. That being said, if you have any way to fix the issue that you may or may not have read in the beginning, please send me a message in a review or a PM. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2: One Year Later

Little Boy, Big Change

Chapter 2: One Year Later

Hermione's head was pounding. She walked back and forth over and over, trying to stop Nicholi from screaming and crying. She had tried a warm bath, songs, toy, and even handing him to his "Aunt" Ginny. He still had not stopped.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Ginny got up from the couch to answer it.

Severus Snape had disappeared when he left Grimuald Place after their argument. There had been no word from him for a year and he had not seen his son. Hermione had sent him a copy of the birth certificate but she had no idea if he had received it or not. Ginny had kept her word and helped Hermione whenever she could. Hermione's mother had passed away after Nicholi was born but her father came every week for a visit.

"Hermione," Ginny called from the living room. "I think there's someone here who may be able to help with Nicholi."

Hermione turned to ask who it was when Nicholi's father walked into the kitchen and stopped. Hermione's hair was bushier than usual. She had circles under her eyes and her shirt had spit up on it.

"Would you like some assistance?" She was asked.

" If you can get him to stop, I would be grateful."

Nicholi was placed against his father's shoulder. The screaming stopped.

"Peace and quiet at last," Ginny said with a sigh.

"How long has he been like this," Snape questioned.

"Since almost three," Hermione answered, following Snape into the living room.

"Did he eat anything unusual?" Nicholi was placed on the couch while his father examined his body. While he was being looked at, his appearance was taken in.

Nicholi was just six months old but he looked like his father.. He had the came coal black hair and dark eyes. His nose was considerably smaller and he had his mother's mouth, but anyone who looked at the child and father together that knew about the war would have no doubt about who had sired him.

"No," Hermione said, answering his question.

"Did you use a new bath wash or shampoo?"

"Yes," Hermione said after a moment. "I used it to put him down for a nap, but he started this."

"Do not use it again."

"Why," she questioned puzzlingly.

"He has a rash. It's probably making his legs hot or itch badly enough that he is screaming for relief."

"Why did he stop," Ginny asked.

"Pure curiosity. I am someone he has never seen or met so he is taking me in. I took his mind off of it for a breif period."

"How do we help it," Hermione asked.

"Get me some baby lotion he hasn't had a reaction to before."

After the cream was rubbed into Nicholi's skin, he almed enough to be put to sleep.

"You should get some sleep, Miss Granger," Snape said from beside his son's crib, watching him sleep.

"My name is Hermione," she answered before retreating to her room down the hall.

"Don't worry about her," Ginny said as she gathered her things a short while later. "She'll be fine."

"I'm not worried. She's gotten this far with no help other than you. No Offense," he added coldly.

"None taken," Hermione said with a smile.

"Why would I worry about her even s she did need help?"

"After being gone this long, you still look at her the same way you did when you realized she was a woman and not a girl anymore."

"And what way is that," he snidely asked.

"With respect and care," Ginny answered as she closed the door to the house behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: Nicholi's Grandfather

A/N: you may thank secretstranger69 for pointing out a major problem with chapter 2 before it was fixed. Thank you very much!

Chapter 3: Nicholi's Grandfather

The next morning, Hermione woke to the sounds of Nicholi's laughter. Looking over at the clock, she became confused when she saw that it was after ten. Nicholi was awake every day at about eight o'clock for a change and feeding. Hermione got out of bed to see what he was laughing about, but he wasn't in his crib.

Turned out, he was in the living room with his grandfather, Frank Granger. Hermione sat on the couch after returning to her room to change.

"You looked exhausted when I went in to wake you up for Nicholi at about ten to eight so I took care of everything."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"There's a note for you in the kitchen," her father said after nodding his head graciously.

Hermione went to the kitchen and read the note from Severus Snape.

Hermione,

I will return later this morning to speak with you regarding Nicholi. Miss

Weasley and I have gone to the market to retrieve the things Nicholi requires.

Severus

Hermione ate breakfast and then went back to the living room where her father was still playing with Nicholi.

"So," he said, "Who is Severus?"

"He's just a friend. He came over last night to help with Nicholi when he wouldn't sleep," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"So there isn't anything going on between you and he?"

"No, father, there isn't." Hermione called him 'father' when she wanted the suject left alone. Unlike every other time she did this, he did not let it go.

"If there isn't anything between the two of you then why is his cloak hanging up by the door?"

Hermione looked over, startled. Sure enough, there was a strange cloak hanging there. "I didn't realize he had left it here when he left last night."

"That's because he didn't leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a blanket and pillow on the arm of the chair when I walked in this morning. I put them away before you got up."

"They could have been from Ginny," Hermione said.

"She sleeps in the guest room. Everyone knows that is where she is if you need her to stay over."

"Why did you move them," Hermione asked after a moment.

"I wanted room to play with my grandson."

Hermione sat silently for a few moments before saying, "Dad, there is something you should know about Severus."

"What about him," Frank asked while playing with Nicholi.

"He's-" Hermione was cut off as Ginny and Snape walked through the front door.

Frank stood and picked Nicholi up in the process as Snape and Ginny took groceries into the kitchen. Hermione walked in behind them and began to put things away.

"Are you going to finish, Hermione," Frank asked from behind them.

"Finish what," Snape asked.

"She was about to-"

"Dad," Hermione interrupted. "I'd like you to meet Severus. Severus, this is my father."

The two men shook hands. Snape felt relief flood his body knowing that at least this man had not taken his place in his son's life.

Frank, however, was more wary of the man in front of him. Hermione always made it a point to tell him the last name of every man in her life so there was no confusion as to who Nicholi's father was.

"Do you have a last name," he queried.

"Dad, that's what I want to talk to you about. Later, alright?"

"I guess I have no choice," he said, watching Severus cautiously.

The four of them walked into the living room with Nicholi and sat down. Nicholi was put on the floor to play but he only crawled to the newest person in the room; Snape.

Snape picked him up and sat him on his lap to play. Nicholi began playing with the many buttons on his shirt. Hermione and Ginny became wary as Snape watched him calmly. Frank watched curiously, wondering who the man was. Never one to mince words, he asked him quite bluntly.

Snape looked at Hermione for a moment before saying, "I was both your daughters and Miss Weasley's teacher at Hogwarts."

"So you're a wizard then?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

Hermione and Ginny had never heard Snape say 'sir' to anyone and were shocked into silence. So much that when Hermione's father asked her a question, she didn't answer.

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes, sir?" Hermione reacted to his tone automatically and sat up straight as if she were still in his class.

"Your father is speaking to you."

"What?"

"Severus seems to think you should be the one to tell me why he is here."

"Oh...that."

"Yes, that. Why is your former teacher here to see you after all these years of being away from Hogwarts?"

"It's only been three years, Dad."

"But why now? I've never known a teacher to be the one to visit a former student."

Snape and Hermione looked at each other and then Hermione spoke. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about before. Severus is a bit more than that."

"What do you mean," Frank asked warily.

"Severus _is_ my former teacher. However, his last name...is Snape. He's Nicholi's...father."

Frank looked from his daughter, to his grandson, and finally, to Snape. "You're lucky my grandson sits on your lap or you would have my fist in your face right now."

"Well, then I count myself fortunate, sir."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I take it your daughter did not inform you of the circumstances between she and myself."

"She told me that Nicholi was the result of the war in the wizarding world," he grumbled, exasperated.

"Dad," Hermione said. "If I tell you this, you must promise not to interrupt or feel the need to hit anyone."

"I cannot promise not to hit anyone. But I will not interrupt and I will _try_ not to hit anyone, though why I would feel the need is beyond me."

"Okay," Hermione sighed and began. "During the war, I was captured by the enemy. I was tortured for days when it felt like months. I thought they were going to kill me."

"Why didn't they?"

"Dad. You said you wouldn't interrupt. And I'm getting to that."

Snape put Nicholi on the floor with his toys and went to the kitchen.

Hermione continued without him, knowing it probably still bothered him for what he had done to her. "I was brought before the enemy's leader and it was then that I was raped. Afterwards, I was taken by my rapist back to our side-"

_"Out side?"_

Hermione ignored him this time and continued. "The man who was forced to rape me-"

"_Forced?"_

_ "Dad!_ He was a spy. He had to do it in order to stay in his position. Without him there, we would have lost the war. Millions of people would be dead, including me and hundreds of students from Hogwarts, not to mention countless muggles, just like you and...mom. He kept me alive. He kept all of us alive."

"Who was is?" Frank feared he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"Nicholi's father."

After she said it, Frank stood and went to the kitchen. By the time Hermione and ginny entered, Frank was punching Snape over and over while Snape just laid there, not even bothering to fight back.

"Dad! Stop it! You promised you would try!"

Nicholi, who crawled in the kitchen behind them, began to cry at seeing such violence. At hearing these cries, Frank stopped and looked back at his grandson, and then at Snape.

Snape stared back at him with a split lip, a broken nose and a forming black eye. Frank picked himself up and watched as Snape did the same. Hermione walked over to him and healed his lip and nose then went to the freezer. Taking out a bag of peas, she placed it on his eye where he held it.

"How old are you," Frank asked Snape.

"Forty," Snape answered.

"So you're fifteen years younger than I am. For God's sake man, she's young enough to be your own daughter!"

"Don't you think I know that," Snape shouted. "She and I had this conversation when I found out she was pregnant!"

Hermione flinched.

"Why didn't you listen to him and give up the baby," Frank asked his daughter angrily.

"You really expected me to give up my child-your grandchild-for adoption?"

"Why didn't you just get rid of it?"

"It goes against everything I believe in. And I thought you and Mom would be, too."

"And despite you or your late wife," Snape said. "It would not have wanted her to kill an innocent child."

Frank looked angrily at Snape who backed away, not wanting to be hit again.

"Why didn't you fight back when I hit you?"

"Because I deserve more than that for what I did. Not only to your daughter, but to other innocents as well."

"Well, that we are in agreement with. And despite what happened, Nicholi needs a father," Frank said reluctantly.

Snape went to pick up Nicholi who had retreated to whimpering. When Snape picked him up, he stopped and laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"Are you planning on sticking around?"

"That is what I wished to discuss with your daughter."

Ginny and Frank left when Nicholi took a nap, giving Hermione and Snape time alone. They sat at the kitchen table together, drinking tea in silence.

Snape spoke first. "You've done quite well for yourself. I did not think you would make it this far."

"Too stupid," Hermione countered.

"We both know your intelligence is higher than most mothers out there. It has nothing to do with intelligence. There are mother's out there older than you that lose their minds and patience before now."

"So, is that a compliment?"

He paused before saying, "I suppose in a way, it is."

"Wow."

"Don't expect it to continue," He remarked.

"Of course not," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Nicholi," Snape said after a moment.

"What about him," Hermione asked hesitantly.

"What place do I have in his life?"

"Whatever one you want. The only stipulation I have: you cannot go in and out of his life on a whim. If you decide you want to be a part of it, you cannot change your mind over and over. It's not healthy for Nicholi. If you're here, you're here to stay. If not, you can't come back."

Snape thought for a long moment. "Can I have a few days to think about that?"

"Yes."

"'If I decide to stay," Snape said standing. "I will return in three days by five o'clock. If I do not...you will know why."

Snape left the house, leaving Hermione to her thoughts alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Snape's Choices

Chapter 4: Snape's Choices

Three days later, Hermione put Nicholi to bed and sat on the couch thinking about Snape. He had said that the three days would be up at five o'clock. That was four hours ago. So he had made his choice. He had decided not to be a part of his son's life. She had to wonder if it had anything to do with her. Was she the problem?

If Nicholi had someone else as his mother, would Snape be here right now?

Deciding not to dwell on it, Hermione went to sleep. The next morning, while she was feeding Nicholi, Ginny came in through the back door.

"Where's Severus," she asked.

Hermione looked up from Nicholi and said, "He made his choice."

"Yeah, I know. I saw him in Diagon Alley yesterday. He said he had some errands to run and that he was coming over here afterwards. He said he was going to stay."

Hermione watched as Ginny put more groceries in the cupboards. "Ginny I thought we agreed you wouldn't buy anything unless it was for Nicholi."

"I didn't buy these. Severus did."

"Pardon me," Hermione asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"Severus bought them. He gave them to me yesterday to bring over but Harry and I had a date. So I took them home and brought them this morning."

"Why would he do that?"

"Like she said," Snape sad from behind her. "I bought those. I would have brought them over myself but I had errands to run and I was at my solicitors longer than I had anticipated. I apologize. And I bought them because I wanted to."

Hermione looked back at him while continuing to feed Nicholi. When he finished speaking, she burped Nicholi and put him on the floor to move around. Snape had gone into the living room with the Daily Prophet and that was exactly where Nicholi went. Hermione followed behind him and sat on the couch, watching as he went to Snape yet again.

Snape put his paper aside and picked up Nicholi, sitting him in his lap. "My solicitor set up a trust fund for Nicholi and you will get money for him every month to help with expenses."

"I don't need your money, sir."

"First, I am not your teacher anymore. you do not need to call me sir. It would be awkward for Nicholi to grow up with you calling his father 'sir' instead of my name. Second, I know very well you do not need the money. Your mother left you money when she passed. However, you are still my son's mother and deserve to be treated as such." He paused after this long winded speech and then added, "Besides, the money is not for you. It is for Nicholi's care."

"How do you know my mother left me money?"

"When you transferred all of that money to Gringott's, they informed me. I am Nicholi's father. Things work differently in the wizarding world than in the muggle world."

Hermione was silent as she watched Nicholi continue to play with the button's on his father's shirt, fussing and trying to bite on them. Finally, he put his small hand in Snape's hair and pulled on it, gaining Snape's attention while Hermione suppressed a smile and then burst out laughing as Snape scowled down at Nicholi and then her. Hermione gained control of her laughter and looked up as Ginny walked in.

"Miss Weasley, get me the package in the kitchen, please."

When Ginny returned, she carrried one of the bags the groceries had come in. Snape took out a miniature rocking horse that was carved by hand. He handed the small toy to Nicholi who took it eagerly and put it in his mouth, soothing his teeth.

"Is it safe for him to use that in his mouth considering it's made of wood," Hermione questioned.

"Yes," Snape said. "Before it was made the wood was charmed to be used by babies and children."

"How do you know so much about children," Hermione asked curiously.

"When I was a teenager, I used to take care of my young cousins during the summer," he said after some hesitation.

"How old were they," Ginny asked.

"Three months and twenty-two months when I first started."

The trio sat in amicable silence watching Nicholi play with his new toy.

Later that night, Nicholi slept while Hermione was at the sink washing dishes. Snape had left to walk Ginny home since there were still Death Eaters on the lose.

Hermione thought back to what he had said. He had _wanted_ to buy the groceries. _Why?_ Was he trying to buy her forgiveness? She had already given it to him. She didn't blame him for what happened to her. He didn't want to do it just as she didn't want him to. But she would rather have someone she trusted take her virginity like that than someone who would have done much worse. And she had gained something from that horrible night. Nicholi.

He was her child. She loved him. Every part of him. Including the ones he got from his father. There was no going back from that night. If she could change it, it would mean giving up her son. She wouldn't do that. She _couldn't_ do that. She loved him too much.

Snape walked into the kitchen, breaking Hermione from her thoughts. He stood beside her and took a hand towel, beginning to dry the dishes. It was not something Hermione ever thought to see. The two of them stood in silence, one washing, one drying for quite some time.

When Hermione's curiosity finally got the better of her, she spoke. "Hypothetically speaking, would you answer a personal question?"

Caught by surprise, Snape stopped drying for a moment. "That depends of who asked the question and how personal it was," he said, once again continuing to dry the dishes.

"What about me? What if I asked?"

"You are the mother of my child," he said cryptically.

"So..."

"Yes, I would most likely answer the question."

"How do you know so much about the muggle world?"

Snape sighed and set aside another bowl. "My father was a muggle. He insisted that I be raised in the muggle world and my mother did not object."

"Did you enjoy growing up there?"

"If you are referring to the muggle world then it had its ups and downs. If you are referring to my father, then no."

By the way he said it, Hermione knew not to press into that subject so they were silent for a while. "Earlier," Hermione began again with her questioning. "You said you wanted to buy the groceries. Why?

Snape once again sighed and picked up another dish. It was becoming increasingly difficult to listen to the girls inane question about his motives and life that he let only a select few into. But considering she was the mother of his child, he supposed he didn't have much of a choice. "I wasn't here for the past year," He answered truthfully.

"Are you trying to make up for that? I don't blame you. I never did. I understood why you didn't want to be around. That night was painful for both of us. I know you didn't want a reminder of it."

"You are correct in one assumption, but no. I am not trying to make up for it. I am simply supporting my son." _And __**earning**__ your forgivness _he thought to himself. "It's my responsibility to see both my son and his mother well cared for. That is all it was."

Suddenly, a thought occured to Hermione. "How did you know where I lived?"

"You should know that better than anyone, Granger," he snapped.

Hermione flinched at his tone.

Snape sighed. "Honestly girl, that's the point of having a secret keeper. So you can limit the knowledge of your whereabouts."

Hermione looked up and said. "That's not what I meant. I meant why did you want to know where I lived?"

"Then say that next time," he snapped. "Dumbledore informed me of your residence when I made it known I was searching for Nicholi to claim him as my own."

"Oh."

Snape calmed down after what he thought was plain stupidity on her part and spoke once more. "First, I went to Potter, assuming he would be your secret keeper. When I arrived, he told me you wanted nothing to do with me. Miss Weasley overheard, came in, hit Potter...which was quite amusing...and told him not to lie to Nicholi's father. Potter looked at Ginny, then me, his mouth hanging open as if to catch flies. He was obviously shocked. Why didn't he know?"

When Hermione said nothing, Snape looked over, only to see her silently laughing. "And what is so amusing," he asked.

"Harry and you. Even after all this time you still fight with him as if he's a boy of eleven."

"Well he certainly acts like it. He looked like a codfish with his mouth hanging open like that."

Hermione laughed even harder. When she calmed down, she answered his previous question. "Harry didn't know because Dumbledore and I thought it best for everyone that no one know unless it was absolutely necessary to tell people. It never was, by the way. So Ginny and Professor Dumbledore are the only ones who know outside of family and anyone that you yourself have told."

"Well, needless to say, Potter wasn't happy. He told me to leave, none too politely. I refused to do so until he told me where you lived so I could see Nicholi. That made it worse. I thought his face would explode from all the breath he was holding inside. Fortunately, Miss Weasley interjected and told me that if I wanted to find your secret keeper that I needed to see Dumbledore. Of course, she couldn't come right out and say that he was your secret keeper. However, I did as she said and he slipped me your address before I destroyed the parchment it was on."

"So your showing up here the night needed help with Nicholi was strictly a coincidence?"

"Yes."

Severues left and hour leter and Hermione went to sleep after securing the house.

The next morning, Hermione opened the front door, expecting Severus to be standing there when it was in fact, Nicholi's Godfather.

"Hey, I came to see my godson."

"Come on in."

Nicholi screeched and clapped his hands in excitement at seeing his godfather. Holding his arms up, he waited to be held. Instead of simply holding him, his godfather threw him in the air and caught him, making Nicholi screech with more laughter.

Looking over, he took Hermione in his arms and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, making her smile.

"Ahem."

They both pulled apart and looked toward the kitchen where Snape stood, watching them.

"Severus, what are you doing here? And don't you knock?"

"I think I have the right to enter my son's house without knocking, Lupin."

A/N: ok, I know that was probably a really bad cliffy, but I think it serves you all right for not reviewing. That's right guys...out of the three chapters before this and over 100 views, I have not gotten even one review...so...I will not be posting another chapter until this travesty has been rectified.

P.S.- as you can probably tell by now, I am a little on the weird side and if I say things that seem like I'm joking, I more than likely am, but unfortunately, that is not the case this time. Seriously guys, my reviews keep me writing more. so please do it. PLEASE! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Nicholi's Godfather

A/N: Hi guys thank you for all the favorites and the follows. Most importantly, thank you for the reviews. This is a very short chapter but the future ones will get longer and I am writing the next one now. I hope you enjoy this one! Please R&R guys!

"Son," Lupin said incredulously.

"Yes, my son. The baby you hold in your arms," Severus stated.

Lupin looked at Hermione who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Well, I think I have a right to know where the hell you have been for the past year since you left Grimuald Place."

"And why do you have the right," Snape asked sarcastically.

"Because I would like to know why my godson has spent the last six months without his father. Not to mention why Hermione had to go through the past year alone."

Severus looked at Hermione who was looking back at him with consternation as if expecting him to explode that he didn't want Lupin as Nicholi's godfather. It was better than who he had expected to be Nicholi's godfather. _Yes,_ he thought. _Much better than Potter._ Lupin and Severus had settled their differences before the war had ended. He also knew very well where Severus had been for the past year. "You know where I was, Lupin," he said, looking back to the man in question.

"Yes, but Hermione has right to know as the woman who gave birth to your child."

"I do not wish to know if Severus does not wish to inform me," Hermione stated.

Severus drew a breath and said, "When I left, I went to visit my mother in Ireland. When I told her about you about five or six months into the visit, she told me to leave or to retrieve you. I was not yet ready to accept what had transpired, so I left. Over the next month, I had time to think about what she had said. In order to get out of what my conscience was telling me, I toured Europe for the next five months. Afterwards, I went back to Ireland. My mother gave me leave to visit for the next month, surprisingly. At the end of which, she told me I had plenty of time to think about what I was doing to you and my child. I agreed and went to search for you. I came back to England to get my affairs in order and then wrote to Lupin telling him of my whereabouts. I did not tell him that I was searching for you or that I was Nicholi's father. I did not even tell him of my intentions to find you. Afterward, I went to see Potter. You know what transpired with that affair and everything that followed." When he finished, he looked up at the three of them. The only one not in shock was Nicholi, not knowing that his father was a man of few words.

"Why did you tell Remus anything," Hermione asked when she had recovered.

"He and I settled our differences before the war and became comrades of a sort."

"Comrades? I'd rather think we're friends, Sev."

"Don't push it, Lupin," Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

Lupin walked over and shook the man's hand, smiling all the while. Nicholi held out his arms for Severus to take him and Lupin reluctantly handed him over but smiled when Nicholi began to play with Severus' buttons. Severus paid no attention to it and looked at Hermione.

"Now that you know where I was, I think it would be wise to visit my mother."

"I think that is a very good idea.I just need to a few things first."

"We will leave in three days," Severus nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: Ireland

Chapter 6: Ireland

Three days later, Hermione stood in the foyer of a large mansion on acres of land. Nicholi sat in his stroller looking around at the people in front of him in amazement. The servants had all curtsied and bowed when Severus, Hermione, and Nicholi had appeared. An older woman stood in front of all the servants with a smile on her graceful face.

The older woman had Severus' coal black hair with her own startlingly ocean blue eyes. Her heart shaped face was complimented by her pink cheeks and bow mouth. The dress that hung from her shoulder was blood red with black trim and reminded Hermione of something she had seen in old Victorian movies on the vampire mistresses.

Severus looked at Hermione's face and whispered, "Relax. They won't bite." His last comment was said with a smirk, as if he had read her thoughts. He then walked over to the older woman and kissed her cheek. Taking her hand, he walked forward. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Hermione. My son's mother."

Looking down, he picked up Nicholi and said. "And this, is Nicholi Snape. Your grandson."

His mother took a glance at the child and then took Hermione's hands. "Hermione, I've been looking forward to meeting you, dear."

"Forgive me for being blunt," Hermione said. "But how did you know you ever would?"

"Mother's intuition," the woman said, gracefully shrugging her shoulders. It seemed the woman was warmer than her outfit led Hermione to believe. "I know my son," she continued. "After what happened with Alicia, I knew he would want a second chance."

Hermione looked confused while Severus stiffened with Nicholi in his arms. Severus turned to the servants and spoke to them. "I know you are all curious as to who this young man is. Although he is not the heir to this estate, he is my son. He may not be legitimate, but he will be staying here for some time. I expect you to treat him as if he were legitimate. And I expect his mother," he gestured behind him to Hermione. "To be treated with respect as well."

The servants all nodded and murmured, "Yes, milord."

"Good. You can all go back to your work now," he said, dismissing them. He turned back to a confused Hermione who asked, "You own this estate?"

"Yes," he said with no explanation.

"I take care of it for him, dear," his mother said, clearly wanting Hermione to feel welcome. "He's never liked staying here. Even after his father passed."

"I don't want anything from that man," Severus snapped.

"He doesn't much like his father," she explained.

"With good reason," Severus remarked.

"But that's neither here nor there. Let me show you to your room, dear."

Hermione followed behind her after moving Nicholi's stroller beside the door. They climbed the main staircase, Hermione not really taking in her surroundings simply knowing that their were portraits all along the walls on either side or the hallway they were currently walking down.

After many turns that seemed like a maze to Hermione, they arrived in a hallway with only doors and stands along it. They stopped about three quarters of the way down and entered.

"This is your room, dear."

Hermione looked around in confusion at the small parlor with only a few chairs, couches, stands, a fireplace and shelves.

"Your bedroom is through that door," Severus said, pointing to the right.

Hermione walked to an open door and found two young ladies in the same uniform she had seen in the foyer. They were unpacking her bags and putting them in the wardrobe and another room that Hermione assumed was the closet. When they saw Hermione standing in the room, the stopped and curtsied. She smiled at them politely and said, "I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

"They're paid to do it, dear."

Hermione looked back at Severus' mother and nodded her head in understanding. "Where is Nicholi staying?"

"In the nursery," Severus said.

"How far away is that?"

"It's up on the fourth floor," Severus told her, his mother smiling at her.

"This is only the second floor," Hermione said.

"Yes. How astute of you to notice," Severus said sarcastically.

"How will I take care of him when he wakes up in the middle of the night," she asked, ignoring him manner.

"The nurse is up there, dear," Severus' mother said, breaking what she assumed would turn to an argument between the two, just as it had with the other women in Severus' life.

"No," Hermione said.

"No," Severus questioned, his temper rising quickly. No one questioned him in his house.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude and I am grateful for your hospitality, but Nicholi has not been away from me for more than a few hours since he left the hospital after he was born. I don't know how he will cope with it."

"If he's anything like me, he will do fine," Severus said finally, understanding her reasoning.

"Alright, dear," Severus' mother interrupted. "We will try it for a few days. If he doesn't seem to settle in, we will move him into your room here." She smiled angelically at Hermione, easing the young woman's mind.

Hermione nodded, resigned to waiting.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

The next day, Hermione sat in the parlor drinking tea with Severus' mother, Eileen, as she insisted Hermione address her, while Nicholi played on the floor. The nurse who cared for Nicholi stood in the corner of the room nervously, wondering why the child's mother had insisted that he be near her.

Ladies _did not_ care for their children. This particular nurse had not been around when Severus grew up. She knew of the wizarding world, as did all of the servants residing in the household. Most were squibs while others were muggleborns with little money. But even this woman knew that children of the wizarding world were left to the servants to care for. She didn't understand why this young mother was so different or why the lady of the house did not object to the child being here.

The night before, the young boy named Nicholi had cried most of the night. His mother had come to check on him before she retired for the evening and found the nurse trying to calm the screaming child. She had taken Nicholi from her politely, told her she could retire and the baby settled in his mother's arms.

The nurse had gone to bed not to be disturbed again. When she woke, the young boy was sleeping soundly while his mother was no where to be seen. She had been summoned that afternoon to the parlor with Nicholi grabbing for his mother. The young woman had taken him from her politely and told her she could leave if she wished.

"Miss," she questioned.

"Nicholi will be staying here for a few hours."

"I would rather stay, Miss."

"Suit yourself," she had replied politely.

That was three hours ago. The Lady of the house and the young mother had been amicably speaking about Nicholi, the estate, and the young woman who's name was Hermione. And she was still in awe of her.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Two days later, Nicholi was being moved to Hermione's room while the nurse was moved to the room next door. Nicholi had not settled in the last three days, obviously uneasy about being around new people away from his mother.

Hermione watched as two men carried the crib into her room and put it at the end of the bed. Eileen sat in one of the armchairs by the fire while Hermione stood with her back to the door. Nicholi watched from the nurses arms who he seemed content with for now.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Hermione said when they finished.

The servants looked up in surprise as being addressed this way. They bowed and left confused. Eileen smiled. There would be gossip among the servants now about Hermione rather than both her _and _Severus. They would argue whether she was crazy or an angel.

Nicholi suddenly started fussing and reaching out. Hermione went over and took him. When he didn't stop, she turned, confused. Severus stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Nicholi was reaching for him.

"It seems he wants his father," Eileen said.

"Yes, it does," Hermione answered. She walked over and put Nicholi in Severus' arms who took him reluctantly. Nicholi rested his head on his father's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. He was completely content.

"I have work to do. I can't do it with him attached."

"You're just going to work with him or put it on hold for when your without him," Hermione answered.

"No."

"Yes. Trust me. When he gets attached to one person, you cannot get him away until _he_ is ready to be taken away."

"Well, Severus, he is more like you than I thought," Eileen stated.

Severus scowled. "You have visitors, mother. I came up here to inform you."

"Well, thank you. Would you care to join me, Hermione?"

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Severus said.

"Why not," Hermione asked.

"If you want to go, then go. But don't say I didn't warn you," he said, walking away with Nicholi. The nurse began to follow before he said, "I'll call you when he is ready for a nap."


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

Chapter 7: The Fight

Eileen walked into the morning parlor with Hermione. She smiled when she saw who it was but didn't notice Hermione slip from the room as she recognized two of the guests. She headed to Severus' study, which she had been shown her second day there on a tour of the house. She didn't bother knocking. Opening the door, she found Severus in a meeting with two other men and a sleeping Nicholi.

"I apologize for interrupting. My I speak with you," Hermione asked cordially.

"Certainly," Severus said politely. "Excuse us, gentlemen."

When he closed the door to the study, he handed Nicholi over to Hermione gently so as to not wake him and sneered, "What is so important that you felt you could enter a room without knocking?"

"I already apologized. I didn't know you were in a meeting."

"I told you I had work to do," he said coldly, crossing his arms.

"I thought you would have put it on hold to spend some time with your son!" Nicholi woke at his mother's screaming voice.

"Well you thought wrong!"

Nichooli began to scream at the top of his lungs. "Obviously! I guess I thought better of you than I should have!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have not spent any time with him since we got here! You've been holed in your study since we got here. The only time you come out is to eat and sleep. You haven't even asked about him!"

"Well excuse me for having an estate to run!"

"You are most certainly not excused from spending time with your own son!"

"A son I didn't even want!" Severus screamed at her.

Hermione stood silently while Nicholi screamed. She turned suddenly and walked up the main staircase. Eileen turned the corner with her guests and looked at her son. "That is not something our guests should have heard, Severus."

"I apologize. We should not have been shouting. I have to get back to work." That being said, he turned and reentered his study, shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Hermione handed a now settled Nicholi to the nurse and said, "I'll be going up to the nursery to gather the rest of his things later."

The nurse nodded and said, "Yes, miss." When she left with Nicholi, she went to speak with the Lady of the House.

Hermione sighed and began to pack her belongings. It had finally come to this. His true feelings had come out. He didn't want Nicholi any more than he wanted her. She had foolishly hoped it would be different. She had hoped Nicholi would finally have his father around to learn from and come to love. But it seemed that fate had stepped in and made that impossible.

She wasn't going to stay here. Not now. Severus had finally said how he really felt. He didn't want Nicholi. He only felt obligated to be around him. Hermione would not have it.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Meanwhile, a young nurse was speaking urgently to the Lady of the House with a baby in her arms that puzzled the guests. Was it really Severus' son? Yes. He looked just like his father. But who was the mother? And why had they not been told?

"Pray, excuse me. I must see to something immediately," their host said.

Eileen went straight for the study. Her son was at fault. He needed to fixit. She knocked angrily.

"What," her son answered inside angrily.

Eileen opened the door and said, "She's leaving."

"Who is leaving? Mother I am in a meeting."

"Which can be finished tomorrow. You created this mess. You must fix it. The mother of your child, my grandchild, is taking your son and leaving. I have not gotten to spend much time with Nicholi due to wanting to know his mother first. But she is leaving."

"You can't know that."

"As we speak, she is packing her belongings and Nicholi's belongings."

Severus jumped up from behind his desk and ran from the room.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was halfway through packing her things when Severus walking into the room.

"You're not leaving," he stated.

"Why do you say that?"

"I am master here. What I say goes."

"You are not master of me. Therefore, if I wish to leave, I will."

"Not with my son."

"He is my son," Hermione said angrily, turning from her current task.

"Mine, too."

"Not anymore," Hermione said, shaking her head and once again continuing her task.

"What does that mean?"

Hermione stopped again and turned to point at him. "The moment you said you didn't want him, you gave up the rights to actually be his father. Now, you are just the sperm donor."

"No," he shouted.

"Yes," she yelled back at him. "I will not have my son growing up, knowing that his father only claims him out of an obligation for what happened!"

Severus sighed and said, "I may not have wanted him but I have him now. He's my son. And I will care for him and his mother both."

"We were doing fine without your help since he has been born."

"Oh, yes," Severus said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I saw that when I first showed up with Nicholi screaming at the top of his lungs."

"That was one time!"

"All the same," he said, shrugging and shaking his head. "You weren't fine."

"We will be." Hermione turned and once again resumed packing.

"You're not leaving!"

"Watch me," Hermione said, used to the tone he was using by now.

"Look, I know what I said," he began to capitulate to her in order to get something back. "It was wrong and I apologize. But you cannot leave."

"And why not," she questioned.

"Because I am legally his father. You put _my_ name on his birth records. In the wizarding world, that means I have more rights over him than you do as his mother. If you were to leave, all I would need to do is go to the Ministry of Magic and tell them I wish for Nicholi to stay with me. They would take him from you without question, even despite my background."

Hermione stopped packing and looked at him with unshed tears. "You would do that to me," she asked softly.

"If that is what it takes for you to remain here, yes."

"You bastard!"

"I believe some would call my son that."

"He is not," Hermione shouted defensively.

"Neither am I."

"No! You're jsut a cruel Death Eater who would take my son from me."

Severus looked at her and said nothing, letting her ponder the situation. Hermione stared for a moment more before saying, "You are nothing to me but Nicholi's father. If you do this, you will be no better to me than-"

"Than what? Or who," he asked when she cut herself off.

"No better than the man who forced you to rape me."

"So be it," he said after a moment of silence.

Hermione stared and then quietly said, "I have no choice but to stay."

**A/N: Do you all hate me right now? I know if I was reading this and not the author I would be in serious need of a rant. But, this is the way this part must go in order for something to happen later. I promise it will get better but there is going to be a lot of drama between Sev and Mione until then. I hope you can forgive me. R&R guys!**

**P.S. - thank you for all by lovely reviewers so far and if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will try to answer without giving too much away.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Visitors

A/N: sorry it took me this long to update. I have been busy with work and moving with my husband and then got sick. hopefully it wont take me long to update the next chapter. thanks for all the reviews guys, they keep me going. keep them coming!

Chapter 8: The Visitors

The next day, Hermione sat in her room before the fire while Nicholi played with his toys. She hated Severus for his cruelty. Even when she was in school, she had never felt so horribly. Not even when Malfoy had made her teeth grow and Severus said he saw no difference.

This pain was more. He had said he would take her son from her. She had no doubt he would do it. He was cruel enough for it. And the look on his face when he said it left no doubt. He hated her that much.

The door to her bedroom opened and Eileen walked in. "What are you doing up here, dear?"

"Spending time with my son."

"My guests wish to meet the mother of my grandson."

"I've already met them."

"When, dear?"

"I went to school with one of them. I saw his mother at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Well, what about the young lady?"

"No, I've never met her," Hermione said with some hesitation.

"Then why not come down to visit, dear?"

"I have no desire to leave my son."

"They wish to meet him, too," Eileen said.

"Why," Hermione asked sarcastically. "So they can find fault in him for being a half-blood?"

"Severus is a half-blood and they know this," Eileen said softly.

"Alright," Hermione conceded. She picked up Nicholi with his new favorite toy that Severus had given him. The horse. He wouldn't let it out of his sight.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione entered the parlor with Nicholi and Eileen warily. She was about to be judged by these people. And she knew the outcome. She had seen it happen before in school. They hated her already. Why would it be any different now from then?

Looking at the faces in front of her, she saw shock on two of them, but a smile appeared on the third. The young woman stood and walked over to greet her with the same smile. "You must be Nicholi's mother. My name is Astoria Greengrass."

The young woman had a soft voice but a regal demeanor. She held herself erect but did not seem to think she was better than Hermione. Her soft curls were light toffee colored and her eyes were so bright they seemed to be gold.

"Yes," Hermione said to Astoria warily.

"Well, Granger," Draco Malfoy said, standing from the couch. "I would have thought my own godfather would have told me he was sleeping with a mud-Well, you." He did not need to say it for the adults in the room to know what he was about to say.

The tension was mounting when they heard, "Well, Draco, you did not need to know about it." Snape had walked in behind Hermione without her realizing it. He took Nicholi from Hermione's arms and sat on the couch with his mother. Hermione continued to stand in the doorway for a moment before moving to an armchair between the two couches, not wanting to sit with Severus.

"Granger," Draco said. "You do realize that chair is-"

"Draco, why don't you introduce Astoria to Severus," Eileen interrupted.

"Yes," Severus said. "Who is this young woman with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass," he said calmly, watching Hermione strangely.

"Is Daphne Greengrass a relation to you," Severus asked Astoria.

"She is my older sister, sir."

"Why did you not attend Hogwarts?"

"I was homeschooled. I chose not to go."

Nicholi was set on the floor to play with his horse while they talked amongst themselves. Hermione listened with one ear watching her son. He was very attached to his father. he never seemed to want to leave his side unless he was forced to. Right now, he sat by his father's legs with the horse in his mouth, soothing his teeth.

"Hermione," Eileen questioned.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, quite, thank you."

"Then answer my question, Granger," Malfoy said."

"What question would that be," Hermione asked snidely.

"Where do you live?"

"As of right now, my son and I are staying with Severus and Eileen."

"And before that?"

"You don't need to know."

"Okay, how is Potter doing?"

"Why don't you ask the question you really want to know the answer to," Hermione asked angrily.

"What's that, Granger?"

"You want to know the nature of my relationship with your godfather."

"True," he said. "But if Severus wanted me to know then he would tell me."

"Well, then let me tell you since I know he will not. There is-"

"Hermione," Severus interrupted. "Come with me." He stood and held out his hand for her to take.

"I most certainly will not!"

"Yes, you will," he said, taking her arm. "Excuse us for a moment."

"What? Don't you want them to know what happened during the war? About what you did to-"

Severus cut her off with a kiss. He continued to kiss her even while she struggled, still steering her out of the parlor doors. When the doors closed behind them; he released her mouth and took her by the hand, dragging her along behind him while he walked through the house to the library. Entering it, he pushed her inside and closed the door. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He shouted at her.

"Me? What the hell was that kiss about?"

"It meant nothing. It was just a means in which to shut you up," he said angrily.

"Why? Don't you want them to know who you really are?"

"They don't need to know the things that I was forced to do during the war," he said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"They need to know what kind of person you really are."

"And what kind is that?"

"The kind that would invite me to visit your mother, then not visit with your own son. The kind who would take his child from its own mother because she doesn't wish to stay here any longer!"

Severus was silent for a moment. "I invited you here so my mother could visit my son, not me. She was not ready for you to leave, so I made you stay. I would never take any child from its mother."

"Then why did you say you would," Hermione asked softy.

"It was the only way to make you stay."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Why don't you spend time with Nicholi? He's your son."

"That's not your concern."

"Yes, it is! I'm his mother. I deserve to know why his own father wants nothing to do with him."

"I did not say I wanted nothing to do with him. He's here isn't he," he shrugged.

"That's not the same," Hermione sighed. "Nicholi and I will be leaving in the morning. Your mother is more than welcome to visit us." Hermione said as she left the library.


	9. Chapter 9: Severus Snape's Past

Chapter 9: Severus Snape's Past

Hermione stood by her bed packing when Eileen spoke behind her.

"You mustn't blame Severus for the things he did during the war. Whatever he has done, it was against his own will."

"I know that," Hermione said, not turning to her.

"Then why are you blaming him, dear?"

"I'm not. I just want him to spend time with his son," Hermione said, continuing to pack. "But that's not going to happen."

Eileen sighed. "Before you leave, will you come with me? There is something you should see."

Hermione stopped packing and finally turned to Eileen. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossing her chest, he eyes filled with agony of the past.

"Alright," Hermione said.

Eileen took Hermione to the opposite wing of the house and unlocked a door, ushering Hermione inside quickly. She closed the door and relocked it when they were inside before turning to face Hermione. She gestured for her to look behind her at the room and waited.

When Hermione turned, she was faced with a little girl's room filled with toys and stuffed animals both muggle and wizard alike. Hermione looked around the room and asked, "What is this place?"

"It was my granddaughter's room."

"I didn't know Severus had any siblings. Not that he would tell me if he did."

"He does not have any siblings," Eileen said softly.

Hermione turned back to her with shock and confusion on her face. "He had a daughter?"

"Many years ago. Right after he joined the Death Eaters, he met a young woman. Alicia."

"The woman you mentioned when we first arrived at the estate."

"Yes. She was also a muggleborn. She and Severus did not get on at first but eventually, the began to seek each other out, just as I always suspected they would. They were very happy." Eileen paused and sighed. "Until Voldemort discovered them. Severus was away for a year on a so called mission. When he returned, I had to be the one to tell him that Alicia and their baby girl, Julie, was dead."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry, dear. You did not kill them."

"No. But I know how I would feel if I lost Nicholi."

"We were all devastated. Severus was ... distant after that. He never really let himself feel their loss. I don't think he ever will. But, he has another chance to be a father. Even if he does not love you, I know he cares for you. And he does love Nicholi. If he did not, he would not be avoiding him."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Eileen hesitated, looking away and then back to Hermione. "My only son is throwing away his chance at happiness. It is rare for once in a lifetime. But to have it be given to you _twice _in a lifetime ... it is unheard of. I told you this, so you will think about what you are doing before you make the decision to leave."

"Severus doesn't deserve Nicholi. And he most certainly doesn't deserve me."

"I am not asking you what you _think _my son does or does not deserve," Eileen snapped. "I am asking you to give him his son."

Hermione was shocked at Eileen. She had been nothing but kind and generous to Hermione since she came here. But then, Hermione had just insulted her son in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Hermione said. "That was unjust of me to say. But ... I have seen your son do ... unimaginable things to innocent people and I do not know if I cane give anymore than I have."

Eileen sighed once again. "I know he had done terrible things that I do not wish to know the details of. But I am not asking you to give him yourself. I am asking you to give him a second chance at his child."

A/N: okay guys, I know it is really short but I am working on Chapter 10. Another short one, but that means I can crank it out faster and you can give me your approval of disapproval. Constructive criticism is welcome more than you know. I love to read what you think. Hope to hear from you soon and Chapter 10 will be up before the night is over for me. ;)


	10. Chapter 10: Hermione's Protectors

Chapter 10: Hermione Protectors

Hermione was alone in her room that night. She had asked Eileen for some time to think. After speaking to Eileen earlier, Hermione thought long and hard about her decision. She was staying. Eileen was right. Despite everything Severus had done, he did deserve some form of happiness after what he had endured during the war. And if anyone could get him to see his son, it was _her._

She would simply annoy him like she had done in school until he cracked and agreed to see his son. She would probably never understand what he felt about losing his fiancee and daughter, but she understood his fear of losing Nicholi. She had the same fear herself.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Later on, Hermione found she couldn't sleep, so she wandered downstairs to the library. She was searching the shelves for something to read when a voice came out of the darkness in a corner of the room, making her jump and let out a scream.

"If you're leaving in the morning, I suggest you get some sleep."

Hermione turned toward the voice and a lamp upon a desk was turned on, illuminating Severus. "You scared me," she said, holding a hand to her beating heart.

"I was in here before you."

"The light was off when I came in."

"It's two in the morning. Don't you think that after the war, you should be more cautious? There are still Death Eaters on the lose that would love to get their hands on the Golden Girl."

"To be honest," Hermione said nervously. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well then it's no wonder you were captured during the war."

Hermione looked at him a moment before turning and leaving the library. Going to her room, she closed the door and laid on her bed. She began to silently cry. She didn't know why, but what he said had hurt. It usually did when he made a remark like that. Ever since the came to Ireland.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Meanwhile, in the library, Eileen, Narcissa Malfoy, and Astoria Greengrass emerged from the adjoining part of the library.

"That was uncalled for Severus," Eileen said.

"Stay out of it, mother," Severus said, pulling his quill out and grabbing some parchment.

"I most certainly will not!" She had gained his attention. Eileen never snapped, shouted, or even slightly raised her voice unless she wanted her opinion viewed right that second.

"I'm listening," Severus said, putting his quill aside.

Eileen walked to the desk and stood regally, speaking calmly as if she had not just shouted at her son. "I don't pretend to understand why you cannot move on after what happened to Alicia and Julie."

"Mother-"

"No! Do not interrupt me!" She paused and continued calmly. "Now as I was saying, I do not pretend to understand. But you can be the most obstinate man. You can't even see what is right in front of you. That woman is the mother of your child. Before tonight, I had an idea of how Nichloli came to be. Now I know. She was captured during the war and you were forced to-. Well, I won't say it. But we all know what happened.

"If _she _can forgive you for something so heinous, and try to let you be a part of your son's life, then why can you not accept it?"

Severus remained silent but his expression changed to one of guilt.

"I know that she cares for you. If she didn't, she wouldn't have let you back into her life. Nor would she have put your name on the Nicholi's birth records."

"She didn't let me back into her life. She came here for you to meet Nicholi," Severus said with exasperation.

"If she came here just for that, she would not be fighting with you about seeing Nicholi."

Eileen and Narcissa left the library. Astoria stayed behind. She walked up to the desk and waited. Severus looked up at her and only then did she speak.

"I may not know you very well and I have no right to say this, but as one girl sticking up for another, you are the biggest jerk I have _ever_ had the displeasure of knowing." She had started softly but by the end, she was almost shouting.

"Astoria!" Draco walking in behind her.

"Why is everyone wandering my house at two in the morning?!"

''Our mothers were reading with Astoria in the other room when they heard Granger scream. I was in the study," Draco said. "Let's go, Astoria!"

"No," she screamed at him. "He needs to hear this."

"Astoria-"

"Draco! For _once _in my life, I am going to stick up for someone else. And myself."

Draco fell silent. Severus understood why when Astoria turned to him. She was crying

"I don't pretend to understand your life or mind. Or Hermione's for that matter. _But _ I do know what it's like to have someone I was supposed to trust molest me. And I can _never _imagine the day I will forgive him. I don't even understand how she can do she has. And for that, you should be grateful. But for you to throw it right back in her face is the most bloody foolish, arrogant, smarmy thing I have ever seen anyone do. She is the mother of your child and you keep pushing her and pushing her.

"Eventually, she is going to crack. And then she is going to break. And Nicholi will have nothing left of his mother except the shell of the woman she once was. He will blame you. He will hate you. With every right he has to blame you and hate you for doing it to her."

Astoria walked out of the library when she was finished, wiping her wet face. Severus stared after her while Draco sighed. "She does have a point, you know."

"What," Severus asked, looking at him. "You hate Hermione."

"I don't _hate _Granger. I don't _like _her. But I don't hate her. And she is brilliant. She may be Potter's friend, but she is the mother of your son. She doesn't deserve to be pushed to the edge repeatedly and pulled back. You owe her more than that, Uncle Sev.


End file.
